


One Of The Boys

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time, Glee - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: The Glee guys don't treat Kurt like a man, rather some crossbreed of woman. He tries to brother how much of man he really is.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	One Of The Boys

Kurt sighed as he walked up to the table of Glee guys, the girls had all been asked to a meeting in the auditorium about pregnancy, and obviously, he couldn't go. He didn't get why men didn't need to know the same, but of course, in this fucked up society pregnancy was always the woman's fault. He shook his head at his own thoughts as he reached the table, and as he sat down, with his tray of food, all of the guys stopped talking, each held an identical blush.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, taking in the face of each boy that was now trying to avoid his gaze. Sighing, rolled his eyes, why did he never feel welcomed? "Am I not welcome here?"

Finn was the first one to look up, a face full of shock. Why would Kurt think that? Hadn't he tried to make it up to the boy by being the best stepbrother he could? Finn shook his head, eyes wide. He turned to face Kurt. "Of course you are bro. It's just, we were discussing something...that...well..."

"Wasn't gay?" Kurt guessed, with a raised eyebrow, and a chuckle as he picked up his apple and took a bite from it. Of course, because gays only discussed gay issues. Were they really that stupid? He slowly chewed, watching as Finn's shoulders sagged. He could see he was being borderline offensive.

"Well," Finn shrugged, "Yeah."

"Guys," Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes, "I may be an honorary girl, but biologically I'm still a guy. I like looking at guys. I think about sex. God, I get turned on if a fit guy brushes up against me. How's that any different than you lot?"

"I guess it's not," Puck chuckled in disbelief that Kurt wasn't so much of a prude after all. He guessed he should have known that the by would be just like them deep-down, but he had always seemed so wholesome. "Okay, I'll bite. We were just discussing who has the best boobs."

"Brittney," Kurt answered automatically, with a shrug, as he smirked into his apple, he guessed that this was the only way he could start hanging with the guys more. If he could become more of a guy, they would accept him. It was something he would like.

"And how would you know that?" Finn gasped, eyes dilated. Kurt snorted, all he had to do was mention boobs, and he was half turned on.

"The girls and I all went shopping." The smaller boy shrugged lightly. "There was this new bra shop and well, I went with them. They modeled them for me, see I'm not a perv like you lot. I'm allowed to look because I'm not gonna jump them. They are all actually very beautiful woman both physically and mentally."

"Forget about mentally," Puck scoffed, making Kurt raise his eyebrow, "have you seen any more of them; if you know what I mean. This is so awesome!"

"I am not going to sit here describing the girls to you," Kurt laughed incredulously, as he saw Finn look down, his cheeks flushed. "All I'm saying is they are very beautiful women and if you're lucky enough to be that intimate with them, you won't be disappointed."

"Killjoy, " Puck rolled his eye's making Kurt raise an eyebrow.

"And what if I go to the girls and discuss your lots cock size?" Kurt chuckled, half-jokingly. "I mean, I've seen them in the changing room. Would that be acceptable?"

"Okay," Puck raised his hands in defense, "I understand! God, maybe you are one of the girls."

Kurt looked at the boy with large, almost hurt, eyes. Okay, so maybe he did hang with the girls and talk fashion, but that didn't make him any less of a guy, did it?

"Well if being a guy means that I have to be so pervy," Kurt snapped, "and not give a shit about the girl's feelings, then maybe I'm better off being a girl."

"God," Puck spat going red in the face in embarrassment. Other tables had started looking their way, a few girls nearby smiling at the smaller boy. "If you wanna sit here stop being so queer, you diva."

"Oh," Kurt chuckled darkly, standing up like he was going to leave, only he turned and threw his tray at Puck last second, the metal object narrowly missing his face. Puck gasped, ducking down. Once the tray had passed over him, he looked up with wide eyes; fuck he had finally hit a nerve. "I'm a diva, am I?"

"Wow, Kurt," Finn half smirked, half frowned, at the fact that he was about to go all bitch fit on Puck. Not that Puck wasn't his best friend, but the boy had seriously been more offensive than usual lately. "Maybe you should calm down."

"Noo!" Kurt screamed, jumping onto the table, and kicking every single one of the trays off. Sam, gasping, picked his up. A grin lingered on the blonde's face as he made eye contact with the boy; danm Kurt was bold. "I'm a diva! I'm a girl! I'm too gay to be a normal guy. WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I HAVE MY BITCH FITT? FOR ALL YOU KNOW I'M ON MY PERIOD, BECAUSE I'M NOTHING BUT A FAGGY LITTLE GIRLY GAY."

By now the whole school was watching, along with the girls who were now back. The girls stood a few tables away, eyes wide.

"Kurt," Puck muttered honestly terrified, he stood, trying to coax the boy down. Going to grab Kurt's hand, he jumped back as the boy took a swipe at him. Sam laughed out loud, ignoring the glare from Puck. "I didn't mean it like that, I just, your not a normal guy."

"And you know why?" Kurt all but sobbed as all of the girls ran up to the table, each glaring at the boys. Most of the school was looking at him in sympathy, well the girls anyway. "Because non of you ever treated me like one. I tried so hard for 3 years to fit in with you all, but everything I did you lot ignored. I even joined the football team. Finn, I play FIFA with you, and you take it easy on me because you think I'm not man enough to win on my own. Mike, you teach me all of the musical theatre dancing while you teach the other boys to breakdance."

"In all fairness," Mike sighed defensively "You never asked me to teach you the breakdance, so I didn't put you in that group. Don't act like I am actively secluding you."

"Did the other guys ask?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. A tear ran down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. Mike blushed at the question and looked down at the table ashamed, as Kurt climbed off it. Once he was on the ground, Rachel and Mercedes both linked their arms to him.

"So the point of this little outburst," Kurt muttered, looking both Finn and Puck in the eyes. They both looked back, neither opening their mouths. "I may wear makeup and have an awesome fashion sense, but I'm still a guy that likes; cars, boats, sex, all kinds of dancing, and even beer. I just wish you could see that."

"Yeah," Rachel bitched, "He's more of a man than any of you. If he was a straight guy we would all rather date him."

Kurt only smiled at the boys, before walking out with the girls into the hallway.

"So, how was the assembly?"

~~~

"Okay Guys," Mr. Schue smiled to the club, as he placed his messenger bag on the piano. Kurt rolled his eyes, the man was too excited. They couldn't be a good sign. "I just wanted to tell you all that this week is boy versus girls week, this is because we need to practice for prom next week, now just give me ten minutes to set up before we discuss the assignment and how it will help when it comes to preparing numbers for prom."

Everyone in the club started chatting excitedly, apart from Kurt who just sighed and placed his head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn frowned down at him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay Kurt. We will all rally up and tell Mr. Schue how all the guys have been treating you. You won't have to be on their team."

"I wanna be on the boy's team," Kurt chuckled lightly, it was true. "They just don't take me seriously as an artist. They think that when I try to get them out of their shell that I'm doing it because I'm gay, but what I'm actually doing is trying to make them comfortable with doing things they wouldn't normally do. This is a tough business to break into."

Rachel just frowned with Quinn, and they both placed a loving kiss to his cheek before a cough made them all look up to see Puck standing in front of them, his hands in his pocket.

"Noah," Kurt greeted, raising an eyebrow.

Puck shifted on his feet awkwardly, before just sighing and running his hand through his hair as he tried to look anywhere but the three in front of him. " Okay Kurt, so I've been thinking about what you said, and your right. We never treat you like a dude. There is no excuse for that, you may sing like a girl, but I understand now that you need to hang with the guys sometimes. I mean, I suppose you can do things with us guys that you enjoy that the girls may not enjoy."

"Where are you going with this, Puck?" Kurt asked, sharing glances with Rachel before looking back to the jock.

"Us guys are having a get-together tonight after we decide the song." Puck shrugged, finally looking the boy in the eyes. Kurt could see he was honestly trying, he smiled slightly at the effort. "We are gonna play some FIFA, order Pizza, and get some beers. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, smirking."Be fun to beat you at Fifa."

"You're on Hummel."

~~~

"What the fuck?" Puck screamed as Kurt bet him by 6 goals at Fifa. All the guys cheered for Kurt, who just smirked at Puck and took a small sip of his beer before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite. He ignored the greasiness, just for tonight he would act like the others.

"I told you," Kurt shrugged, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin as he felt some sauce drip off the slice he was consuming, "I'm good. Now is anyone good gonna challenge me?"

All of the guys shook there head no, not wanting to get crushed. Kurt just smirked, and placed his remote down, letting out a sigh as Artie smirked at the group. Oh no, what the hell was he up to now? 

"Anyway guys," the boy in the wheelchair spoke, "I've found another movie."

All of the guys just shrugged and nodded. Kurt just snorted, rolling his eyes, "and this is meant to be a party?"

"Well," Finn corrected, smiling up at his stepbrother from where he was sat on the floor, "more like a small get together."

"At sleepovers," Kurt started with a small smile," the girls and I normally do body shots, I'm not saying we all should, but we should do something fun."

"Wait?" Finn chuckled. "You have done body shots off the girls? Who?"

Kurt just thought for a moment, as Puck turned to face him; also interested. Although Kurt noted, he wasn't as pushy this time. "Yeah, who?"

"Santanna, Brittney, Rachel..." Kurt listed, counting off on his fingers.

"Dude, " Finn hissed glaring a Kurt. "My girlfriend?"

"Don't worry," Kurt rolled his eye, laying down across the sofa with his head in Pucks lap. His feet hung over the arm of the chair, as he just took gentle sips from his beer bottle. Pucks finger came up to absentmindedly play with his hair, a habit from all of his past lovers. Kurt smiled up at him gently, before looking back at Finn. "I'm not going to steal her, even if my tongues better than yours if I heard right."

All the guys just let out a laugh, as Finn blushed and crossed his arm with a pout. All of a sudden Finn's eyes went wide, and he ran up to Artie, grabbing the DVD he had now found out and was about to put into the DVD player. "Artie, we can't watch this type of movie. Not with Kurt, just no. It wouldn't be fair on him?"

"Why? Is it a football movie?" Kurt all but snickered, his head a bit hazy from the three beers he had consumed. He wasn't drunk, just a bit Jolly. He slowly sat back up with a raised eyebrow, Puck's hand falling away from his head.

"Ermm," Finn blushed hiding the DVD behind his back, "Yeah it is, sorry."

Puck just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he slightly nudged Kurt's arm with his elbow. Kurt looked up at him, eyebrow raised hight, at least someone was gonna tell him. Oh no, was it horror? Kurt hated horror. "It's a porno man."

"Two girls?" Kurt frowned, making Finn blush further, lifting the box up to show everyone.

"One girl. One boy." He shrugged with a bite of his lip. "Are you interested?"

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged before his eyes widened comically. Puck laughed loudly at the boy's expression, falling into his lap, he wasn't even drunk but something about this situation was quite humorous. Kurt smiled down at him, his own hand coming down to run through the boys mohawk; like the boy's fingers had his hair. "Is this gonna turn into a jerkin party?"

Finn let out a chuckle, but turned and placed the DVD in, before looking at Kurt. "I'm not that drunk man. Just all of us sitting here, trying to ignore the boners."

Kurt just nodded and sat back, still stroking Noah's head, as the movie started. As he guessed it would, it started with a really cheesy situation; that no woman would ever get themselves into in real life. It had started with a woman, and a police officer, sitting in a room to do an interview. They were discussing whether the woman had committed a murder, or whether she had been framed. Then the police officer, seemingly out of nowhere, stood up and walked behind her to slowly feel her boobs; well that was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

"Wait," Kurt muttered, frowning down at Noah. "Did she murder him then?"

"Seriously Kurt," Puck chuckled, eyes not leaving the screen as the woman got stripped of her top. Kurt noticed Puck's pants raise slightly, quite a bit actually, making him gulp. The boy looked big. "It's about sex, not plot."

"Suppose." Kurt shrugged in return, still looking down at Puck's covered erection; which made his own grow against the back of Pucks head. It was obvious the taller man could feel it, but he didn't say anything. Either because he was too comfortable to move, or he didn't want to embarrass Kurt.

Kurt risked a glance at everyone else to realize no-one else's was really showing. Well, maybe Finn, but he had a cushion on his lap to hide from any prying eyes. Finn looked up, just before Kurt went to look back at the television. The taller boy smiled at his stepbrother, and for the first time in his high-school life, he felt part of something. To allow the gay boy into this time meant they trusted him, that they saw him as a friend rather than a threat.

"This one's hot," Puck muttered, making Kurt chuckle lightly, earning a side glance from all the boys. Puck only smirked up at him as he sat up and grabbed a blanket that lay on the back of the sofa, laying back on Kurt, he covered them both with it. Well, he covered himself but it just so happened to cover Kurt too.

"It really is," Finn muttered, "Fuck, may have to borrow this for when I'm alone."

"Same." Puck hummed, making Kurt smile down at him with a disbelieving shake of his head. Seriously, the whole thing was rather ridiculous.

"I dunno," Kurt half-joked, "that officers looking at at least five different law violations. And the woman, couldn't pump any more silicone into her if you tried."

Puck bobbed his tongue out, but surprised Kurt by connecting their fingers under the quilt with a small squeeze; all while chuckling at the boy's comment. Puck supposed he could see the ridiculousness of the video, the woman looked too fake to be considered anything but a fantasy, and he had never seen a dick so big in his life; it was hardly realistic. He shook his head, the feeling of the thickness of Kurt's penis against his head oddly exhilarating. It felt big, although much more realistic than the one in the porn video.

Kurt smiled as the boy's fingers slipped through his own, pulling his legs from underneath Puck, and laying down so he was next to Puck, instead of just under his head. Puck glanced back at the boy, turned on his side, still laying length way on the couch, to allow Kurt to lay behind him; spooning him. Which the smaller boy did. Kurt saw Finn glance at them, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt asked, curling his body to the shape of Pucks.

"Is it really wise you lying like that?" His brother asked, "I mean I'm sure Puck doesn't want to feel your boner against him; you know?"

"Trust me," Kurt snorted. "This film has not given me a boner, her moans are so fake."

Kurt didn't exactly lie, because the film hadn't given him one, Puck had. And, judging from the way the taller guy was pressing back against him, Puck didn't seem to mind either. Their hands were still connected to the boy's stomach.

Feeling brave, Kurt took his fingers from Pucks, moving his hand down the length of the boy's lean body, until it was resting under the boy's belly button. Puck glanced up at him, his breath quickening significantly, but he kept a face full of the composer as he felt Kurt's fingertips slip into the waistbands of his sweatpants, then boxers. Kurt noticed the boys brow furrow, eyes trained on the television as his life depended on it. Puck pressed tighter against him, back now flat against the gay boy's chest. Noah didn't know why, he had always been into girls, but Kurt seems irresistible at the moment. Well, he had always thought the boy was pretty, but that was just an observation anyone could make, right? Yet at this moment, the boy wasn't pretty but rather sexy.

Fingers slowly trailing Noah's boxers, Kurt smiled at the fact he hadn't been smacked yet. He leaned down, placing his lips to Puck's ear with a small chuckle at the boy's flushed cheeks. "You want this?"

"Please," Puck breathed out, all most silently, but that was all Kurt needed to slip his hand into the strained material, bringing it around the giant meat that was Pucks cock. Not wanting to make it obvious, Kurt slowly started to move his hand up and down the boy's thick shaft, his thumb gliding over the tip every couple of seconds. Precum pooled, as Puck's eyes feel shut. Kurt had never touched another boy dick before, but it was so much different than he had imagined it would be. He thought it would be like touching his own, but the way the boy sat hot and heavy in his hand was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Oh my god," Puck whispered as Kurt growled into his ear. Puck pushed back harder, trying to get as close to Kurt as he could. God, the handjob was so much better than any he had received before. He could only put it down to the fact that Kurt was a man, and had a penis of his own to practice on.

"You like it, don't you?" Kurt murmured, voice hidden by the loud fake moans coming from the television. He almost giggled as the woman on the screen called the officer Daddy.

"Yeah," Puck muttered," and your cock against me, it's so hot."

"Can I try something?" Kurt asked, and Puck nodded. Now that had permission, Kurt pulled his hand from the front of Puck's pants, moved to the back, pulling them down so they rested just below the boy's ass. Puck gasped. Smirking at the reaction, Kurt discretely sucked on his fingers, before moving them down and placing one to Puck's entrance. His index finger slowly circled the rim of the boy's hole, dipping in every few seconds to engage the boy's reaction. Puck brows, Kurt noted, lay more furrowed than they had before but the way he bit his lips was an unmistakable sign of lust. Kurt's finger dipped once more, the tip slightly breaching the tight ring.

"Want," Puck gasped slightly, through labored breaths, and Kurt took this as a go-ahead. Slowly, he pushed his finger in, ignoring the slight hiss of pain from his lover, and instead, he focused on opening him up enough for another finger. Pretty soon Pucks hisses had turned into silent sobs of pleasure.

Smirking, Kurt added another finger, making the anal virgin bite into his hand to stop a moan from escape his lips. Puck glanced around the room, everyone was still looking at the television; which he was glad for. He didn't really understand why he was so turned on in the moment, but he knew that he wasn't nearly as straight as he thought he was. The thing that scared him the most was the images flying through his mind as he thought of the advancement in his and Kurt's relationship. Surely this new step they were taking was purely sexual, but of that was so them why was Puck imagining them on dates, maybe dancing with the boy at prom; fucking Prom. Puck hated prom, why was he even thinking like a sappy teenage fucking girl.

At the boy's expression, Kurt could tell the bigger boy was slightly pained, so he leaned down and kissed his neck gently, and discreetly until his fingers hit that special place inside Puck that made his back arch in complete and utter pleasure. Gasping Puck reached back, grabbing Kurt's hand to bring him to a stop. It was overwhelming.

"What was that?" The boy whispered.

"That was your prostate." Kurt chuckled, slowly pushing back in and nudging his fingers where he knew the gland to be. Puck's eyes fell shut, panting as Kurt rubbed it in circles. So this was the male G-spot that all boys decided was to gay to try and find; well fucking hell. If he knew it felt that could, he would have started fingering himself ages ago.

Kurt continued to prep him as Puck's hands loosened on his wrist, before he pulled his fingers out, making the boy wine as the emptiness, and own pulled his own pants down. Puck looked up at him in confusion, cheeks reddening at how needy he felt. Since when was he so submissive?

Kurt smiled at the boy below him, spreading the boy's cheeks to press the thick tip of his penis to his newfound lover's hole. Pucks' eyes flickered from confusion to fear, that felt big.

"Kurt?" Puck muttered out at full volume, making the other boys look up, obviously, they didn't know what was happening. Puck blushed at his volume and looked back at the TV. All of the boys eventually looked away, and that's when Kurt slid the head of his erection into Puck, making the boy let out a really really really scream/moan. The stretch of his virgin hole stung, but fuck it felt so good at the same time. He had never felt anything like it. Kurt's dick was much thicker than his fingers, it had a way of permanently resting against his prostate.

"Boys?" Finn raised an eyebrow, gaze jumping to his brother and best friend. "Are you two fighting?"

"Fuck me," Puck moaned, at full volume, not caring who was listening now. His head fell against the sofa, leaving no imagination to the pleasure he was feeling. "Fuck me, Kurt, just Fuck me."

Kurt nodded, and placed a kiss on Puck's cheek, before sliding completely in. He felt Puck tense slightly, the strength obviously uncomfortable, so he stopped for a minute and used this time to look around at everyone's reaction. It seemed everyone had run from the room apart from Finn; who was looking at them with widened eyes. His lips parted slightly, chest rising and falling.

"Finn?" Kurt muttered, making Puck open his eyes, and look up at his best mate through his heavy breathing.

"Can you?" Finn muttered, nodding slightly to the blanket. Kurt realized what he wanted, and took the blanket off of them both; exposing their half nakedness. Kurt smiled at the actual visual of what had been going on under the blankets, before he placed a hand on Pucks hip and slowly pulled out before trusting back in, earning a moan from his lover. The moan lay high inactive, telling Kurt that Puck really was fond of being pleasured anally. 'So much for being straight', Puck thought.

"Kurt," Puck muttered, breathlessly as Kurt sped up his pace to match the speed that he could see Finn masturbating at. He couldn't quite seem the length of the boy's cock, the head only just poking from his fist and zipper.

"Yes, love?" Kurt moaned, forehead falling against the boy's shoulder.

"This is so fuck great, can you cum inside me?"

"That what you want?" Kurt grunted, speeding up considerably at Puck's request, his hips were hitting the taller boys at a fast pace. It was so hot seeing the way Pucks ass jiggled at the motion, feeling his tight hole clench. But, somehow, seeing the boy so emotionally vulnerable was really the hottest thing that Kurt could imagine.

"Yeah," Puck let out a high-pitched moan, "So close baby! So close. Want no one but you."

"Okay then," Kurt whimpered, before literally filling Puck with cum, which in turn made the taller boy cum without being touched. Puck gasped at the feeling, an intense pull in his navel tensing his muscles.

As they came down from their orgasm, just flopped down into the couch, breathing heavily. It wasn't until they heard load grunts, they realized Finn was now stood next to the chair. His cock was out, and oh my god Kurt had never seen anything so thick, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum." Finn moaned, taking a step forward. Grinning, Kurt leaned up and took his stepbrother's dick into his mouth. Hand's coming to the boy's ass, to pull him deep. He let his tongue explore the man's package, but the only thought in his mind was the fact he wished it was Pucks. He thought it was hot, yes, but he didn't really feel romantically connected to the boy anymore.

Puck, who still lay underneath Kurt, leaned up and started sucking at his best friends balls; grinning as be raised his gaze to watch Kurt suck Finn off. Although hot, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Finn; he wanted Kurt's mouth to be his.

Grunting, Finn grabbed Kurt's face and started to thrust into his mouth. Kurt moaned as the boy released think wads of cum in. Coming down from his high, Finn fell against the floor with his hands of over his face. Kurt raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Puck with an amused grin.

"Guys," He muttered, breath heavy. He looked confused, maybe a little regret full. "Don't tell Rachel?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, laughing slightly before looking down at Puck with a large grin.

~~~

Kurt walked across the cafeteria, full tray in hand, and walked straight past the girl's table. Rachel and Quinn glanced at each other, through a smile that came over their lips. Obviously, the boy's night had gone well. As sad as they were that they now had to divide Kurt's friendship with the boys, they understood why Kurt was so adamant to be friends with them. It made for a friendship a girl couldn't understand, not really.

Kurt smiled around the table as he took a seat between Puck and Sam, raising his eyebrow as he noticed they were in a heated discussion. Kurt noticed Puck's eyes were squinted as he loudly discussed topics with the other boys. Kurt smiled, not really listening to the content of the speech, as he watched how heated the boy got; so passionate. Kurt bit his lip at the word passion, their night of loving making not really being discussed between anyone. Kurt, nor Puck, hadn't brought it up; though not trying to actively ignore it. They were closer now, that was certain. While at home, Finn had started to roll his eyes every time Kurt's phone received a new message, knowing the person who was texting him over a hundred times per day was Puck.

"That is such bullshit." Puck chuckled, smiling down at Kurt in greeting, before looking up to Mike with a small sigh. "Yes, I agree that some of their songs were cringy as fuck, but that shouldn't take away from their talent."

"Please," Mike rolled his eyes, "they were basically a joke. They got nominated for Grammys, yet never won one. I wonder why?"

"Are you really acting like the Grammys reward talent?" Sam asked, earning an agreeing cheer from Puck. Kurt chuckled, reaching down to pick at a piece of lettuce as he listened to the argument. He didn't know what they were discussing, but it sounded quite interesting. "They reward quite popular music, not quality. I must admit I don't know the B52's, but I doubt the Grammys really considered their music; rather the sales."

"B52's?" Kurt asked, eyes widening slightly. He please a piece of cucumber in his mouth, grinning around the table at all the boys. "They are absolutely I-fucking-comic. Ooh, maybe I could sing Love Shack at prom?"

"Exactly," Puck chuckled, ignoring the role of Mikes's eyes. Of course, Kurt would agree with Puck, but he dared not say it aloud.

"Prom." Sam sighed from the right of Kurt, earning a sideways glance from the boy. "Don't mention it. It's three days away, and I don't have a date. It's like the first time in three years."

"You're not the only one." Finn laughed, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy's self-pitying attitude. Seriously, it really wasn't attractive. "Hardly any of the footballers have a date, apart from Mikey boy over there.

"Huh?" Kurt frowned, glancing away from Sam and to his brother. "What about Rachel?"

"Thay broke up." Puck replied for Finn, a gentle shrug of his shoulders. Kurt couldn't help the guilt pang in his chest, was this because what had happened a few days before? Surely, Finn wouldn't have told her.

"Oh?" Kurt hummed.

"Yeah." Finn chuckled, hand coming up to the back of his neck. "No drama, or anything like that. We both agreed it was for the best, we haven't really been getting along as a couple lately. As friends we are grand, but as boyfriend and girlfriend it's so awkward."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, happy that he wasn't the reason behind the breakup. "Well, is this the first time we are all truly flying solo to the prom? Well, I always do, but you guys?"

"Well," Puck shrugged, eyes dropping to the empty tray that lay in front of him. Kurt noted a blush run the length of his face, as he hand came to play with his abandoned fork. "I was kinda hoping, you know, I didn't have to go alone. I, well, we kinda, you know, and well I thought..."

"Oh my god." Sam chuckled lightly, hand coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder in a congratulatory manner. "You've actually made Noah Puckerman speechless."

"Shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes at the blonde, who only raised his hands in defense. Puck had turned beet red, brow furrowed. Kurt knew how hard it was to put yourself out into the world, especially one that was as cruel as this one. "Noah?"

"Well," the normally relaxed boy shrugged, realizing that the whole table was watching him. "Since we, you know, I've been thinking a lot about my erm...sexuality, and what that kind of meant for me, you know? What am I talking about, of course you know? I, erm, look, Kurt, I don't think I'm like, gay gay..."

"Which you don't have to be." The smaller boy shrugged, knowing too well that sexuality was a spectrum.

"Yeah," Puck laughed slightly, "but I also know I'm not really straight. I can't be, I want you too much. It's not a sexy feeling, it's, erm, something more, you know. Anyway, back to prom, I was kinda hoping you would maybe come with me? As a date I mean, not friends, unless you want to stay friends, which is totally cool, I don't want to pressure you, I would never, it's just you are really cool, and..."

"Breath." Kurt chuckled, placing his hand to the taller boys hand, on top of the table. Pucks rant came to a stop, eyes falling to their hands almost hopefully. "Of course I'll be your date Noah, I'd love it."

"Really?" Puck asked, noticing the other boys had left the table, obviously wanting to give them privacy. "You want to go with me?"

"Of course I do." Kurt smiled, and he knew he meant it. Yes, back in the early days of high school, Puck had bullied him, but he had changed. Maybe the reason that the boy had done so much bullying was because of the fact he was repressing what he was, and Kurt brought feelings out of him that he wasn't ready to face. "I'd love to be your prom date."


End file.
